Unobserved
by MayFairy
Summary: A lot goes on around the TARDIS (and outside it) that certain companions don't see. Usually because that's how the Doctor prefers it, since it's often very silly and just general Time Lord nonsense. [Companion piece to Path of the Not Quite Lost, showing scenes/outtakes where Jay isn't present that therefore can't be shown. Part of the Halfway Out of the Dark series.]
1. Chapter 2 - Meanwhile

**Due to _Path of the Not Quite Lost_ being told from a limited point of view, it means there are going to be scenes that can't be shown due to Jay not being present to observe them. **

**Quite a few (like this first one) will just be shameless fluff pieces, but others will be quite important. For that reason, this story is going to show everything happening behind the scenes that Jay isn't aware of/privy to. Which, frankly, is quite a lot.**

* * *

Outtake 1 - Meanwhile, On The Other Side of the Swamp/Forest _(Outtake for PotNQL Chapter 2: The Start of a Weird Day)_

* * *

"Would it be too early for me to say that this is somehow your fault?"

The Doctor turned around in a flurry of indignation. "Yes!" He faltered when Aliya started grinning at him and looking far too pleased with herself. "You - you were teasing me."

"No," she said, with mock disbelief, "Really?" Her grin hadn't diminished even a little.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

Aliya just arched an eyebrow. "You know, it's really not a convincing insult when you're smiling at me." When he clamped a hand over his traitorous mouth, she burst out laughing.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "This isn't helping us find Jenny."

She lifted her hands in a sign that she was backing down for the moment, and they continued making their way through the swamp, the only conversation being Aliya complaining about her jeans getting dirty and his telling her to shush.

A growl from nearby had them turning around to see one of their fellow contestants about to attack.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted, and grabbed Aliya's hand as they broke into a sprint to evade the four legged alien with dark blue skin. For several minutes they just ran, ducking under branches and making their way around murky pools of water. When they'd gotten a way ahead of their pursuer but not nearly far enough, the Doctor yanked Aliya down without warning, pulling her into an alcove beneath a hill almost entirely covered in twisted branches.

She managed to not yelp with surprise because his hand had covered her mouth, and they pressed themselves into the firm dirt as they heard the alien scamper around above them.

The Doctor's nose was filled with the scent of Aliya's shampoo as her hair tickled it, and it was all he could do not to sneeze. Finally the alien could be heard moving off, and he was able to let the sneeze out in peace.

Aliya laughed at him. "Thanks for that."

"Well, your hair was in my face."

"That tends to happen when you pull someone against you," she said with a grin, turning around in his arms and winding her arms around his waist.

"Fair point," he said, making a face before smiling and nudging his nose against hers. A giggle escaped her mouth and made him want to kiss it.

So of course, he did exactly that. She kissed him back eagerly, her fingers curling into the fabric of his tweed jacket. For a few moments he let himself forget where they were and what danger they were in.

But of course, Aliya had to spoil it by eventually pulling away from him and saying, "We really do need to get out of here and find Jenny."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed, "But she is more than capable of holding her own for a few more minutes. Probably more than we are."

"Yes, but Doctor, I just realised, there are almost definitely cameras on us at the moment," she said with exasperation, and leaned back when he tried to kiss her again, "People are probably _watching_."

He immediately let go of her and scrunched his face up with distaste. "Urgh. Mood gone. Kissing mood definitely 100% gone."

She gave him a empathetic look. "Tell me about it. Come on."

As they left their hiding spot and continued on their trek through the swamp that soon revealed itself to be a simulation when it turned into a forest, he considered that it was helpful that neither of them had any interest in being overly physically affectionate with each other when being observed. (Quite frankly, he knew that the thought made her as uncomfortable as it did him.) It saved a lot of unnecessary conversation and disagreement.

Which was good, really, given that they had a large capacity for both and really didn't need to waste their words on something so unimportant when they could be arguing about more important things like the best course of action in any given scenario - which is exactly what they ended up doing not fifteen minutes later.

Naturally, that was how Jenny and the young man she was with found them. But if there was one thing his daughter was used to, it was their bickering.

* * *

 **Due to the Doctor and Aliya being -150% into PDA, these outtakes are gonna be where a lot more of the Daliya content is for this story. I mean, I love writing the little moments between them that Jay is oblivious to, but still. Sometimes actual kissing is nice too.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy these! They'll hopefully be put up around the same time as the chapters they correspond to, once I catch up with the first few. If an outtake is set between chapters, I'll try and get the outtake up before the chapter that is after it.**

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!**

 **-MayFairy :)**


	2. Chapter 5 - While The Kids Are Asleep

Outtake 2 - While The Kids Are Asleep (Outtake for PotNQL Chapter 5: Soldiers)

* * *

Despite the surrounding chatter of soldiers in neighbouring tents, Jay fell asleep instantly, and Jenny soon followed. Sleep didn't come to the Time Lords so easily. Aliya wrapped an arm around the Doctor's waist from where she was lying behind him and shamelessly snuggled closer.

"Is he actually asleep?"

"As far as I can tell."

"What do you think of him?"

"I like him."

"Yeah, me too." The Doctor rolled over so that they were facing each other. "He and Jenny have really clicked. It's a shame he wants to go back home - she could use a friend like him."

"It is a shame, but as someone who used to not be able to cope with your lifestyle, I can understand why he just wants to get back to his life."

"But you came around."

Aliya smiled. "Yes, but it took several centuries and regenerations. Jay has neither of those at his disposal."

The Doctor shrugged. "He could still change his mind."

"I suppose we'll see." An odd look crossed her face, one that made the Doctor instantly curious. He brushed a thumb over her cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

A soft, melancholy smile graced her lips. "Oh, it's stupid really, but I was just thinking that Jay's the sort of young man I always liked to think Heta would have become."

He smiled back at her. "I'm sure he would have."

"It's funny because they look nothing alike, but...he gets the same look in his eyes when he's surprised," she said fondly, "I'd all but forgotten, until suddenly it was just there and I realised I'd seen it dozens of times before. It's...nice."

"That's good. I hope that won't mean you'll be too disappointed if he goes home, though."

Aliya shook her head. "I might do better without the constant reminder anyway. Whatever he chooses will be fine. This isn't remotely about me."

"Fair point."

She wordlessly snuggled into him so that her head was tucked under his chin. He let his arms encircle her and they stayed like that for a long time, the silence and embrace comfortable and complimentary.

"We can't sleep like this, you know," he eventually had to say.

"Like what?" She murmured against his Adam's apple.

"All, you know, snuggly. You're meant to be a man, if they barge in and find us like this we'll be in serious trouble."

"Why the hell would we - oh, right, we're in one of those times where anything but heterosexuality was condemned. I will never stop finding that totally bizarre." She paused. "Couldn't I just reveal I'm a woman, and then we'd be fine?"

"I doubt they'd be too happy about that either - best to just leave it."

Aliya sighed heavily as they untangled but remained close. Her thumb was tracing the line of his jaw almost thoughtfully. He shut his eyes to better enjoy the sensation, and about thirty seconds later was rewarded with the gentle press of her lips to his. She also brushed feather light kisses across his cheeks, nose, and eyelids, making him giggle.

"Go to sleep," he told her, with absolutely no conviction.

"Make me," she said, with a grin.

The flirtatious challenge had him rolling his eyes. "No. For all the same reasons that we can't have any...snuggling. If we get caught-"

She kissed him, hard, before he could finish the sentence. Initially he kissed her back, on sheer reflex, but broke off the kiss as soon as his sense returned to him. He gave her a reproachful look and tapped her on the nose.

"Sleep."

"Fine." She gave him a unimpressed look.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she mumbled.

He rolled over and shut his eyes, beginning the tricky process of letting his brain shut down enough to let sleep in. He barely had twenty seconds before the silence was broken.

"This is rubbish."

"What?"

"This whole thing sleeping apart thing. It's shit. I already hate it."

He didn't know whether he was amused, exasperated, or oddly touched. "Aliya, there's not even two feet between us."

"Exactly. Apart. We slept closer than this when you were still married."

"Did we?"

"I don't know, maybe. It was two centuries ago, I forget. You're missing my point. I don't even know if I can sleep like this without sleeping pills."

The Doctor hadn't actually considered that problem. He reached behind him and grabbed her right hand, pulling her arm to sling over his waist so that he could interlock their fingers. It was still a little risky, but wouldn't be immediately obvious to anyone who might peek into their tent.

"How's that?" He asked.

She clasped his hand a little tighter and let out a long breath. "Better. Thanks."

"It's just one sleep."

"I know, I just wish we'd timed our sleeping better so that we weren't tired now, this could have been very easily avoided."

"No point dwelling on it."

"I know, I'm just stalling now."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "It's going to be fine. Now, for the last time, goodnight, and sweet dreams and all of that. Think about...I don't know, pancakes or something."

"Pancakes aren't the solution to everything."

"Says you. I'm surprised you don't have your own secret stash of them for emergencies."

He heard her snort. "I've changed my mind. This is a good arrangement. You're annoying and even this one point of contact is probably too much. I'm going to get infected."

"I can give your hand back if you like-"

"No, no, you have it now, you might as well keep it. Just shut up and let me sleep."

"Let _you_ sleep?!"

"Shhh."

"You're unbelieveable."

No answer came. He made a face of disbelief when he reached out with his mind and found that she was already well on her way to losing consciousness. This woman was going to be the death of him, and by way of sheer frustration. Not that he'd have it any other way.

* * *

 **I wrote this when I was writing the actual chapter, and it's probably the reason this whole outtake fic exists. Also, this conversation just got referenced in Chapter 11 of PotNQL which I've been working on (I work at least two chapters ahead at all times).**

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!**

 **-MayFairy :)**

Guest Review Replies:

WonderfulWhovian - _Same, his face was so clear in my mind because it's_ such _an Eleven thing, which made it all the more fun to write. So glad you liked it!_


	3. Chapter 7 - In The Infirmary

Outtake 3 - In The Infirmary (Outtake for PotNQL Chapter 7: Shipmate Down)

* * *

"Ow!"

The Doctor's exclamation only made the blonde attending to him roll her eyes as she kept dabbing the disinfectant on his split lip.

"You're an actual five year old," she said, unable to keep the amusement from her voice.

"Am not! It just hurts, that's not my fault."

 _No, it's mine_. Aliya grimaced and made her ministrations even gentler out of guilt. The eye of the Doctor's that she could see - the other obscured by the ice pack being held over it - widened.

"Oh, no, Aliya, I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter, you're still right."

"Aliya, you are not the one that did this to me, therefore this is not in any way your fault," the Doctor said firmly, grabbing her wrist with his free hand.

She put the disinfectant cloth aside and let her fingers push his hair out of the way so that she could see the full extent of the bruises on his face. Despite what he had just said, she knew her distress was written all over her face.

Not knowing what else there was to do, she gingerly pressed her lips to every sore spot, careful to not apply any pressure for fear of hurting him even a little.

"See, now I know I'll be better in no time," the Doctor murmured, and any other time she would have swatted him on the head for such a silly comment. As it was, she started unbuttoning his shirt. "Er, Aliya, I'm really not sure this is the best time-"

She stared at him incredulously. "I'm getting a look at your other bruises!"

"Oh."

Her teeth bit into her lip hard when the patches of purple revealed themselves, more with every button undone because the soldiers had apparently favoured his lower torso. Her hand reached out to touch them before she thought better of it.

"Ow," she whispered.

"Ow," he agreed.

"I'm so sorry, Theta-" He opened his mouth to argue and she shook her head, "And I know you don't think it's my fault, but it still _feels_ like my fault, and nothing you say can change that because emotions aren't rational, so don't bother trying."

"Not trying isn't really how I do things," he pointed out with an arched brow, "As you know perfectly well-"

She stopped his mouth with a kiss, one that was long but soft for the sake of his cut lip. It lingered, the two Time Lords remaining in the precious moment where they were still but for breathing each other in, lips barely touching.

"I should check on Jay and Jenny," she eventually said, finally leaning away. "I'll be right back. Lie down in the meantime, you need to think about sleeping to get rid of these bruises."

"Good plan," he admitted.

After a brief trip to one of the kitchens and a conversation with Jay and Jenny later, Aliya returned to the infirmary to see the Doctor resting with his eyes shut. A part of her relaxed as it set in that despite her earlier moments of stupidity, he was okay.

"Hey," he said after opening his eyes, smiling at her.

"Hey." She sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

He chuckled. "Not that different to how I felt ten minutes ago. I'd feel better if I had a cuddle buddy in this frankly awful bed though."

Aliya grinned. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Definitely."

She gingerly lay down next to him. It was a single bed so there wasn't much room, but it wasn't as if being pressed up against him was unpleasant. She settled herself under his arm and he let out a sigh of contentment.

"Much better."

"You need to sleep," she told him, "Or else you'll take even longer to recover."

"Will you stay?"

"Yes."

"Won't you be bored?"

"No. I'm sure you've got a book in those pockets of yours." Sure enough, when he had a quick look, he pulled out _The Princess Bride_ and she happily took it. "Good, now sleep."

He snuggled into her. "As you wish."

It was strange being awake when he was asleep, but it meant she could steal glances at where his head was tucked against hers.

He looked so young when he was asleep. Almost like a child. It made her hearts swell to impossible sizes. It was hard to concentrate on the book, but that actually worked in her favour because otherwise she would have finished it within ten minutes and that wouldn't have been helpful at all.

The book was still engaging - very funny but with a lot of heart as well, and she had to hold in laughter more than once.

She was almost at the end when she felt movement against her neck, and the press of cool lips against her skin. It was distracting but she was determined to finish.

"Feeling better?" She asked, turning the page.

"Much."

Thankfully she was able to read the last few paragraphs in a few seconds and shut the book. "You can have this back. It's very good."

"I know. Remind me to show you the movie some time." He put the book on the table, and in doing so managed to roll half on top of her.

"You're heavy," she complained half-heartedly.

He grinned at her. "You like it." He leaned down to kiss her ever so lightly, his lips barely brushing against hers. "You were incredible today."

"I got you beaten up," she said, with great dismay, "And I fell in mud."

"You made that general stand down from you and Jenny. For a second there, you almost had _me_ scared."

"No one touches me that I don't want to."

The Doctor smiled. "And what about me? Do you want me to?" She cocked an eyebrow, and her lips twitched. He chuckled and dropped his hands to her bare calves, sliding them up until they reached her knees and the hem of her dress.

He dipped to kiss her again, this time a little harder, his teeth nipping at her lip.

"Permission?"

"You know that you don't have to ask," she breathed. His fingers slid along her outer thighs and hitched them around his hips, taking her by surprise. "Um, Doctor, not that I don't want to, but the infirmary door is open."

"So?" He murmured.

"So, Jay or Jenny could come in at any moment and that is _not_ something either of us want."

The thought of being caught did kill the mood, and the Doctor dropped onto his side and let out a sigh, one of his hands running along her thigh more absently.

"Suppose we're waiting until later then."

"It's hardly a disaster."

"...you know I like the yellow dress."

Aliya laughed. "Is that what this is about?"

He grinned at her. "Well, no, but it's a factor. Mostly I was hoping to make up for being mean to you about the puddle thing."

She kissed him sweetly. "Later. And I will hold you to that." The door caught her attention again. "Come on, we should probably find Jay and Jenny."

"But you're comfy," he mumbled into her hair.

"Too bad."

She got up and offered him her hand, tugging him from the room and into the corridor where they heard a lot of laughter and splashes and made towards the noise that implied Jay and Jenny had found a way to keep themselves entertained.

* * *

 **This outtake brings up the question of "did the Doctor and Aliya just want to bang for the whole murder mystery arc?" (Yes. But, you know, they're classy about it because they're not assholes or complete horny teenagers.)**

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!**

 **-MayFairy :)**


	4. Chapter 9 - Finally Alone

**It's weird to think I've never actually published any Daliya smut because I've written a fair bit just for fun, but then I'm really not one to publish smut in general (my Misffle AUs are probably the most explicit things I've published at this point, but this outtake might be on par with a few of them). It's taken me five years, but here we are.**

 **So yeah, smut warning. It's not incredible explicit but definitely NSFW. It's very much smut with Emotions if that helps at all, lol. *hides***

* * *

Outtake 6 - Finally Alone (Outtake for PotNQL Chapter 9: Revenge)

* * *

"Have I told you how nice that dress looks on you?" The Doctor whispered in Aliya's ear from behind her. "I mean, it's got nothing on when you're wearing my bowtie and nothing else, but it's nice."

She grinned and mentally thanked River Song for training him to _sometimes_ have the nerve to say such things without blushing. She was all too happy to remember their encounter in the infirmary and relish the fact that they were now free to finish what they had started.

"Let's find you a room, Jay," Jenny meanwhile said, before muttering in Gallifreyan, " _And you guys can get one too_."

The Doctor just looked at her innocently as if he hadn't just been whispering naughty promises to her mother figure.

"You're infuriating," Jenny said with a huff.

"Love you too, daughter dearest," the Doctor called after her as she dragged Jay off down the corridor. Once they were gone, the Doctor put his hands on Aliya's hips and pressed up against her, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

"Bedroom," Aliya said firmly, "We're not getting caught by them when the whole point of waiting was to avoid that."

He agreed and took her hand to enthusiastically lead her through the corridor until they came to their room. Once inside, he kissed her firmly, pushing her cardigan from her shoulders and pulling down the zipper of her dress.

As the garment fell to the floor, the Doctor's hands wasted no time moving from where they had pushed it off her shoulders to the clasp of her bra, getting rid of that too. Then his thumbs hooked through the sides of her underwear and pulled them down until they also hit the carpet.

His quiet efficiency left Aliya breathless, having not expected it from him. He kissed her again, both hands cupping her head so he could do so deeply and passionately.

Then his kisses moved south, down her neck to her clavicle. He got onto his knees as he moved lower, his lips between her breasts and then lingering at her stomach. He was still for long enough that Aliya curiously glanced down at him to see that his eyes were shut. He seemed to be basking in the moment, hands clutching her hips.

"I love you," he murmured against her skin, surprising her with only the second time he had ever said so in this regeneration. It almost seemed ridiculous that saying three words aloud could be significant when they couldn't remotely convey the power of emotion that could be shown when their minds touched, but somehow hearing the words physically leave his lips still made her hearts skip a beat.

"I know."

It was hard to know if she gave that reply because it was true or because somewhere along the line it had become the only response for them. She decided it didn't matter.

The Doctor let out a shuddering breath that warmed and dampened the skin near her navel.

"If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I know I've loved and lost a lot of people, but this time it's different. Manuel lost his lover and his best friend and you're _both_ , I've given you every part of me I can and I'd never do it differently but it's terrifying and if something happens to you-"

His voice broke and she let her fingers come to comb through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised, "I'll always come back to you."

"I know," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hipbone, "I know." When he looked up at her, his eyes were darker. "Lie back on the bed."

Aliya swallowed with anticipation and did exactly that. The Doctor, remaining on his knees, slowly made his way over to her, removing his jacket and shoes on the way. His hands gently pushed her knees apart. Once she was opened to him, he made a show of very slowly and deliberately rolling up his sleeves and then removing his bow tie.

His fingers splayed across her bare thighs, his gaze quiet and intent for once. There was something so intense about his silence (usually he babbled all the way through sex) that Aliya found her mouth rather dry.

"You're ridiculous," he murmured as he kissed one of her thighs near her knee, moving up slightly before speaking again, "And brilliant." Further up, lips still against her soft and all too sensitive skin while his fingers mimicked them on the other thigh. "And funny even if it's often not your intention." He was getting very close to the apex of her thighs now. "You are wonderful. And loved, and adored. And I don't say it because I'm always scared to admit how much of a hold you have on me just by being _you_ , but in case anything ever happens, I need you to know. I can't live regret never having told you."

Aliya was truly speechless, and just stared at him with watery eyes. Before she could say anything, he spoke again.

"I also want to _show_ you."

His hands pushed her thighs even further apart, and he leaned down so that he could kiss her there. His tongue swept across her most sensitive spot and she gasped, her hand going back to his hair to grip it gently.

His ministrations were slow, and oh so gentle. Aliya let her eyes fall shut as she laid back and let the pleasure lap at her like small waves on a shore. It was strangely peaceful, at least at first. Slowly but surely, though, the heat grew and spread through her whole body until her breathing had become more shallow.

"You're so gorgeous like this," the Doctor whispered, his fingers tracing her thigh.

"Please don't stop," she murmured.

"I don't start things I won't finish."

"Prove it."

His mouth descended on her again, this time with a bit more urgency, but it was still so slow and _for fuck's sake for all the times for him to learn patience_! She wanted to tell him to quicken his movements, but she also couldn't deny that she wanted the bliss of this moment to last forever.

One hard sweep of his tongue had her whimpering softly, and he let out a low chuckle against her skin. Her chest felt all hot and her legs shaky - she was close and they both knew it. Her hands fisted in the duvet cover and it only took another half a minute for him to have her coming apart before him, crying out as she came.

He didn't stop, keeping constant as she rode the orgasm out. Finally he got to his feet and discarded his shirt, trousers, and pants. His body was all too affected by what he had been doing to hers.

Aliya, however, was more interested in his face in that moment. His hair had fallen just so as he climbed over her, and he was so achingly beautiful in that bizarre way of his that she could only stare. For all his faults, for all of hers, for every heartbreak and argument and moment of selfishness, somehow they worked together and she would never stop wanting to cry at how happy she was at how he had given her a place to _belong_. A home. He was home, in a way the planet he'd destroyed never had been.

"I love you," she said.

He smiled softly and nuzzled his nose against hers. "I know."

She parted her legs for him, letting him grip her thighs as he entered her in one swift movement. A needy noise escaped her when he did so, and it spurred him into moving within her immediately, moving his hands to her hips to build a steady rhythm.

Her arms wrapped around his neck so that she could pull him closer, keeping their bodies flush but for their movements. She kissed him, tongue flicking against his lips and savouring the sensation. Their foreheads finally came into contact and fully opened the mental link that had been only partial until then. As always, being able to completely feel what the other was feeling was nearly too overwhelming but in the best of ways. There was nothing more exquisite than getting lost in the pure essence of him. The feel, the touch, the kiss, the taste...everything was _Doctor_ , everything was _him._

When it was over and his weight was pressing pleasantly down on her as he rested his head in the crook of her shoulder, her fingers toyed with his hair again and drew tiny contented hums from him.

Her other hand was at his temple, keeping their mental connection wide open so that they could bask in the kind of intimacy that humans would never be able to imagine. It was, in many ways, more enjoyable than sex, and could last much longer. It was pure and simple coexistence, not entirely knowing which feeling and thought was yours or theirs. It was so all consuming that it was all too easy for them to lose focus from their time sense completely.

Finally, her fingers slipped, and the connection dimmed to the middling level it always was whenever they had any kind of physical contact.

"How long has it been?" The Doctor asked sleepily.

"Five hours, thirty two minutes and seventeen seconds since we entered the room," Aliya replied, "Or at least, that's my estimate."

He didn't reply and just chuckled against her collarbone.

"We should check that Jay's happy with his room," she continued, "I don't think Jenny knows how to do the more advanced customising options. Not to mention, I always get a bit self-conscious about staying away too long when Jenny knows exactly what we've been doing. She's had a very human influence, she probably wouldn't believe us if we told her most of our alone time is spent mentally connecting as opposed to physically."

"You make some very good points."

"So we're getting up?"

He groaned and snuggled closer, making her laugh. "Five more minutes."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. "Alright. Five more minutes."

* * *

 ***peeks out from under bed covers* Let me know what you thought?**

 **-MayFairy :)**

Guest Review Replies:

Guest - _I'm glad you like how they interact! It's definitely a dynamic I've yet to get tired of despite how long I've been writing them now._

WonderfulWhovian - _Eleven and Aliya are just so private in this respect that they definitely want to avoid Jay or Jenny walking in on them at all costs, like they don't even feel the need to kiss in front of other people most of the time. Hence why Jay doesn't know about this aspect of their relationship yet. And yes, I'm going to be having as much fun with that as I possibly can. Will be interested to see what you think of this outtake XD_


	5. Chapter 10 - Bad Decision

**An outtake...that isn't fluff? Finally! (Because really, we're overdue for a proper Daliya argument.)**

* * *

Outtake 5 - Bad Decision (Outtake for PotNQL: Scared)

* * *

"Aliya, I've been sent a message!"

The woman in question glanced up from the sudoku in her lap and took in the vaguely alarmed, urgent state of her best friend, who had just rushed up the stairs from underneath the console platform.

"You were asleep," she said with a frown. "I could sense it."

"Yes, I was asleep, but I was sent a message _while_ I was asleep!" He told her adamantly. "Someone needs my help. A woman named Darla von Karlsen and her daughter."

"So this Darla sent you a dream message?" Aliya asked.

"No, it wasn't her, it was someone speaking on her behalf. But that doesn't matter. What matters is where they are. I have to go."

"Where are they?"

The Doctor hesitated, something flashing in his eyes that immediately told her she wasn't going to like the answer and this had only just occurred to him. "...Skaro."

For a moment she just stared. The sudoku book fell from her hands onto the floor, forgotten. Then -

"Are you _insane_?! You can't go to _Skaro_!"

"I have to, they need my help!"

"You don't owe these people anything, and you don't even have proof that they're actually in danger," Aliya said, jumping to her feet, "This is _Skaro_ we're talking about, it could be a trap, or a trick. Maybe Darla's a pawn, or maybe her messenger is, we don't _know_ and I won't let you just go to Skaro alone without knowing what is going on."

"Who said I was going alone?" The Doctor asked, curiously.

She lifted her eyebrows and snorted. "Well I'm not going with you, and neither are Jay and Jenny. Obviously."

"So I can't go alone but you won't come with me. To be clear."

"Yes," she said, gritting her teeth. "You're not going. It's that simple. I won't _let_ you. It's too reckless."

"Right, because I'm known for being so sensible," he retorted, laughing without humour, "Aliya, you're not the one in charge here, you can't stop me from going and it's quite cute that you think you could."

"Don't patronise me," Aliya snapped. "I can't condone you risking your life for something so-"

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow. "So _what_? Unimportant? You think Darla and her daughter are unimportant?" She fell silent. "Well? Do you?"

"No," she murmured, "But they're not _you_. And if you go, I can't keep you safe, whether I stay here or go with you."

The tears gathering in her eyes made the Doctor's hardened exterior drop a little. He reached out to put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be okay," he said softly, touching her chin lightly, "You know me. King of okay. Always. They've not succeeded in killing me yet, and they've tried more times than anyone else."

"They only need one time," she replied, pushing his hand away and lifting her chin resolutely, "And I won't give them any more chances than I have to. If we had someone else on board, someone who could fight….if River was still alive then maybe-"

A dark look flashed across the Doctor's features and he pushed away from her. "Well she's _not_!" He shouted, making her flinch and want to cry properly. "River Song is _dead_ and even if she wasn't, she'd have better things to do than hold my hand on something as almost definitely trivial as this! Either you come with me, or you let me go, but stop being so absurd about this."

"It's not absurd to want you safe! You're the one that's wanting to go to Skaro with no information and no backup!"

"I don't know what you're expecting when you refuse to go with me but won't let me go alone!"

"How about you just don't go?! Since that's the only _sane_ option?!"

"We'll go with you," Jenny said from the top of the stairs, Jay at her side. The Time Lords hadn't even noticed them enter the console room. "And Aliya can stay here if she wants."

"No," they said together, agreed on one thing at least. No matter how stupid either of them wanted to be, or how stubborn they could be about certain things, they had one rule they stuck to.

Jay and Jenny were not put in unnecessary danger.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!**

 **-MayFairy :)**


	6. Chapter 11 - Recovering

Outtake 6 - Recovering (Outtake for PotNQL Chapter 11: Insane)

* * *

They had both seen the movie dozens of times before. He had chosen it because it was one of her favourites, but as soon as it had started she had shifted closer to him and he'd began stroking her hair.

The moment his fingers made contact with her temple, their interest in the movie waned.

Feeling the comforting presence of each other's minds was exactly what they both needed after the run in with the Daleks that had shaken them both so badly. For the Doctor, running into the Daleks was always a reminder of his past failures to get rid of them. For Aliya it was being confronted with the creatures that had torn down her world. Neither of them had a history of being in great shape after an encounter with the horrific mutants.

Aliya's head dropped onto his shoulder and her eyes fell shut as his affection and reassurance washed over her. Words weren't needed in moments like this, it could all be conveyed with feeling alone.

Jay came in after a while, and the Doctor talked to him briefly. He could sense Aliya's concern for him, and for Jenny, and decided to inquire after them. Jay seemed sure he was fine and that Jenny would be too, but agreed to check on her all the same.

" _I wish they'd never had to meet the Daleks, I couldn't protect them, I couldn't do anything,"_ Aliya whispered in Gallifreyan.

" _They're okay, we_ can _protect them, they're not hurt, either of them,"_ the Doctor replied softly. He was relieved to sense that Aliya's worry did ease slightly at his words.

After talking to Jay for a little longer, about being fortunate in his friendship with Aliya, he gently nudged Jay in the direction of the library to find Jenny and then shut his eyes. For a while he was content basking in the closeness, but exhaustion began to take hold. He shifted them so that they were stretched out along the length of the couch, Aliya resting gently on top of his chest.

The weight of her was warm and comforting and the Doctor curled an arm around her before letting himself drop off to sleep.

* * *

 **This was just a sweet moment I wanted to document from their POV before I posted the beginning of the next arc.**

 **-MayFairy :)**


End file.
